legion_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ul'Dah
Ul'Dah is a mining city and is home of the Adventurer's Guild run by Helja Frostbeard. It is one of two kingdoms of the dessert. * Events ** Manor *** Legion went before Illyria wanted them to and were scolded for doing so *** Fought 3 hags that had kidnapped girl from the Street's Refuge ** Mask Festival *** Legion went to the mask festival instead of going to the manor with Seeker Illyria ** Tournament *** When the group started going by the name of "The Legion" ** Events: *** The Hunter-Coin Lynn *** The Labyrinth- Minoutars *** The Hammer- Sevii vs Barbarian *** Death’s Summit ** Legion Killed Andor after the tournament because he kidnapped Milo, Daisy, Adrik and Avina *** Arya burned his body *** Went to his shop (Whispering Sword) and met his daughter Kira Windriver *** Andor was in Ul'Dah to send money back to hometown of Norwich ** Council meeting where they gave us two quests to clear name *** Taldorie **** City had been attacked **** Legion was sent to find out why ** Bandits in Ul’Dah in the Crucible District *** Bandit quest *** Saw one and chased them down *** Hel found their stronghold in the catacombs under the Street’s Refuge *** Went in and found Kathea (The Dragonborn druid) *** Went downstairs and found Fire Stormwind (Goliath monk **** Meet at Five Spires when ready ** After Calimshan *** Legion was summoned to the council to report back on whether or not they were starting an army in Calimshan. **** Legion reported they were. ** Queen Penelope was abducted ** Went through the portal in Thoradin Greatstone's house *** Found a hag that told Legion the way out in return for a favor **** Tattooed Sevii as a reminder ** George, the floating light, led Legion to the tower *** Had to climb the levels of the building in a Chutes and Ladders type of setup *** Met Nymph in her surgery room *** Rescued the “queen” **** Turned out to be a doppelganger *** Went to the brain room *** Went to the chambers of Tyriden **** Fought everything, he escaped **** Rescued the real queen ***** Tyriden mentioned that he worked for The Dark Prince before he left as well as threatened Hel, Lynn and Sevii *** Queen was returned to the city * Districts and Buildings ** Slums *** The Old Keep ** Crucible District *** The Walking Sands *** Milo's Market *** Ivory Tower School *** The Jeweler *** Street's Refuge *** Greyskull Manor ** Artisan's Alley *** The Seamstress ** Entertainer's District *** The Tournament Grounds *** The Yawning Portal ** Highreach *** Council Chambers *** Queen's Abode *** Thoriden's House ** Catacombs * NPCs ** Helja Frostbeard *** Dwarf *** Owner of The Walking Sands *** Leader of the Adventurer's Guild in Ul'Dah *** Used to be an adventurer *** Married to Winston ** Oscar Dankill *** Dwarf *** Blacksmith guild master ** Lily Domine *** Sister of Pyrion *** Tinker's Guild Master ** Mysterious Elf who asks for jewels ** Milo Tealeaf *** Owns Milo's Market *** Wife was killed by Andor Windriver ** Daisy "Firefinger" Tealeaf *** Daughter of Milo *** Goes to Ivory Tower School ** Andor Windriver (Dead) *** Former owner of Whispering Sword ** Orisisc Balrick *** Dwarf *** Brewer of ale *** Told Legion of the tournament and disappearances of competitors ** Lady Penelope Falone *** Human *** Council Member- Queen of Ul'Dah *** Parents killed by Thoradin *** Skilled with a bow ** Lady Merla Brushgatherer *** Halfling *** Council Member- Seeker ** Lady Illyria Anterior *** Human (Tiefling in disguise) *** Council Member- Seeker ** Sir Orel Dorian *** Human *** Council Member- Master of Trade *** Saw about land in the city/Building a house ** Sir Berrian Moonwhisperer *** High Elf *** Council Member- Master of Economy ** Thoradin Greatstone (Dead) *** Dwarf *** Council Member- Master of Law *** Was actually Tyriden, a Rakshasa ** Lady Lia Moonbroom *** Moon Elf *** Council Member- Master of the Arcane *** Works at the Ivory Tower School ** Yessield *** Moon Elf *** Works at the Ivory Tower School *** Mentor of Lynnette ** Blue Sky *** Archer *** Vigilante-Identity unknown ** Winston Frostbeard *** Husband of Helja Frostbeard *** Cares for the Walking Sands when Helja is away *** Cook at the Walking Sands ** Lord Alexander *** Council Member- Master of Law ** Duhmona *** Green Dragonborn ** Torel *** Military person ** Durnan *** Barkeep at the Yawning Portal *** Has information on monsters Category:Events Category:NPCs Category:Districts and Buildings